Listen
by bateemma416
Summary: Takes place after John dies, tags to 1.22 and 2.01. Sam and Dean are dealing with grief differently until one brother makes a decision that will impact them both.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!

I know I should be working on my other stories and I will and I thank you for sticking with me but this one keeps coming back and I wanted to start writing it.

Tags to episodes 1.22 2.01

 _Thoughts are in italics_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Nobody saw the 18 wheeler barrelling down the road towards them, nobody noticed until they felt the impact and were knocked unconscious.

Now Sam and Dean were back at Bobby's and both were dealing with the grief of loosing their father differently. Dean was angry constantly and was taking it out on his car while Sam had completely shut down and would spend most of the day in the room upstairs.

Bobby had just finished making sandwiches and had one on a plate to take out to Dean.

"Hey Dean I brought you something to eat." Bobby said setting it down on the cooler beside the impala.

"Thanks Bobby." Dead said giving the tire a kick before grabbing his lunch and sitting down on the cooler.

"Have you talked to Sam yet?" Bobby asked

"I can't Bobby, not yet." Dean said

"Dean I know I cannot tell you what to do, but Sam has completely shut down and he's stopped eating completely. I don't know what to do. I know you are mad at him and again I can't tell you not to be but you really, really need to talk to him. At the very least get him to eat something, anything. I can't have another Winchester die on me." Bobby said

"Just wait here and Ill go up." Dean said grabbing half of his sandwich

"Can-do." Bobby said

Dean walked inside and went for the stairs towards the room they were supposed to be sharing but weren't. Dean was sleeping in the living room. Dean went up to the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door.

Sam was curled in on himself and he had been crying. Dean set the sandwich on the night stand and went to shake his brothers shoulder.

"Sam?" Dean said

Sam rolled over in the bed to see Dean overtop of him.

"Dean?" Sam said

"Bobby wanted you to try and eat this." Dean said

"Not hungry." Sam said

"You haven't eating anything!" Dean said raising his voice in annoyance

 _Why couldn't Sam just eat the damn food?_

"I'm not hungry Dean, please just let me sleep." Sam said

"Bobby is nice enough to let us stay here the least you could do is act like you are grateful." Dean said

Sam picked up the sandwich ate it and rolled back over waiting for Dean to leave. When Sam heard the front door closing he ran to the bathroom and threw up the sandwich. He flushed the toilet brushed his teeth and went back to bed.

Dean was walking towards where Bobby was sitting drinking a beer.

"So how'd it go?" Bobby asked

"He ate it when I saw you could appreciate you letting us stay here." Dean said

"So no progress was made then?" Bobby asked

"Nope." Dean said

"Well you keep working on your car and I am going to see if I can put your brother back together." Bobby said

Dean didn't say anything and went back to working on the impala. Bobby got up grabbed Dean's plate and walked back towards the house.

 _I hope the kid is alright, I don't want anything to happen to him he's like a son to me._

Bobby set the 2 plates down in the sink and made his ascent to Sam's room to see if he could get the kid some sunlight. He didn't bother knocking because he figured Sam would be asleep anyways. Bobby pulled over a chair and sat down at the side of Sam's bed.

"Sam." Bobby said nudging his shoulder

"Hmm." Sam said

"I need your help with something." Bobby said

"What is it Bobby." Sam said

"I want you to come into town with me. I need to pick up some parts for your brother." Bobby said

"I don't think Dean wants my help Bobby. I already destroyed the impala, I don't want to ruin it a second time." Sam said

"Don't you worry about your brother. I will deal with him, now come on before the store closes." Bobby said

"Okay but I am not driving." Sam said

"That's perfectly fine son." Bobby said

Sam changed into clean clothes and put his shoes on, he started walking down the stairs when he felt a blinding pain in his back. He decided not to worry though because it was most likely from laying in bed too much. He walked outside and hurried to Bobby's car so Dean wouldn't see him.

Bobby came out a few minutes later and saw that Sam was already in the car and Dean hadn't seen him come outside.

"Sam and I are running into town Dean!" Bobby yelled but no response followed

"Things will get better Sam, just give it time." Bobby said starting up the car

Sam didn't respond and the drive into town was completely silent and it was beginning to get on Bobby's nerves because Sam always had something he wanted to talk about. The only noise was coming from Sam when he winced every time another vehicle went past.

"You alright over there?" Bobby asked

"Sorry. I know that I am a Winchester and I hunt monsters and I'm not supposed to be afraid of anything but being in a car almost makes me have a panic attack." Sam said

"It's going to be alright Sam, its going to take sometime to get back to not being afraid but that's alright. Everything happens with time." Bobby said

"Thanks for understanding Bobby." Sam said

"No worries son. Now are you coming in with me or are you saying in the car?" Bobby asked as he turned the car off

"Ill come in." Sam said before opening the door and emptying the water he had drank earlier and some bile

"Sam!" Bobby said coming around

"I'm alright I just think the car ride made me a little un-easy." Sam said

"Why don't you lie down in the back on the way home, that way you can't see the traffic and just in case you do pass out you are already lying down." Bobby suggested

"Sounds like a plan to me Bobby." Sam said standing up and walking towards the store with Bobby


	2. Chapter 2

**Mentions of SELF-HARM in this chapter, so I advise if this is triggering or makes you feel uncomfortable you don't read.**

Hey everybody!

Tags to episodes 1.22 2.01

Also taking a bit of creative licence for this chapter, Sheriff Jody Mills is going to know Sam, Dean and Bobby and what they do.

 _Thoughts are in italics_

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

 **"No worries son. Now are you coming in with me or are you saying in the car?" Bobby asked as he turned the car off**

 **"Ill come in." Sam said before opening the door and emptying the water he had drank earlier and some bile**

 **"Sam!" Bobby said coming around**

 **"I'm alright I just think the car ride made me a little un-easy." Sam said**

 **"Why don't you lie down in the back on the way home, that way you can't see the traffic and just in case you do pass out you are already lying down." Bobby suggested**

 **"Sounds like a plan to me Bobby." Sam said standing up and walking towards the store with Bobby**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam and Bobby walked into the store and Bobby walked directly to all the places where the parts were.

 _Must come here often._

In about 15 minutes they had all the parts Dean needed for the impala at the moment and they were heading towards the checkout. Sam was hoping it was going to take a little longer as he didn't want to get back into the car even though it wasn't even that long of a drive back to Bobby's house. Sam was zoned out and didn't hear Bobby calling his name saying that he was leaving.

"Sam lets go." Bobby said

"Sam?"

"Sam!" Bobby said raising his voice a little

"Hmm, oh sorry Bobby." Sam said

"It's okay don't worry about it. Let's just go before your brother freaks because we were taking too long." Bobby said

Sam followed Bobby out to the car and just like Bobby suggested he laid down in the back seat while Bobby put the car parts on the passenger seat.

"You comfortable back there Sam?" Bobby asked

"Yep." Sam said

"Alright, just say the word if you need me to pull over, okay?" Bobby asked

"Okay. Hey Bobby can I ask you a question?" Sam asked

"Shoot." Bobby replied

"Does Dean blame me for wrecking the Impala and killing Dad?" Sam asked

 _Jesus that kid thinks all of this is on his shoulders._

"That's a loaded question. Sam you told me that the truck driver was possessed. He ran into you on purpose, he was trying to kill all three of you. So don't for a second think that the accident was your fault because it wasn't. Dean is in a fragile state right now and he is just taking his anger out on anything he can, he will get over this and he will go back to being your big brother again. But you just need to give him some time to work through his emotions, even though if you asked him he wouldn't admit to ever having feelings." Bobby said

"I just wish I had seen the truck Bobby. The sound of crushing metal and then Dean and Dad weren't answering when I was calling it just made me think that I really had screwed things up this time. Maybe the best place for me is really back at Stanford where I can't hurt anybody or get them killed." Sam said letting a single tear fall

"Sam, you have always been and will always be my son. Family don't end with blood. No matter what happens you and your brother will always be welcome. I know your head isn't on right, right now and that's okay, with everything that's happened as of late I wouldn't expect anything less from you." Bobby said

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said

"Anytime Sam." Bobby said

Bobby and Sam continued driving in silence and when they arrived back at the scrap yard Sam went straight inside and Bobby went to give the parts to Dean.

"I got all the parts you asked for." Bobby said setting them down on the ground

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said

"You and Sam are going to have to talk and it is going to have to happen soon Dean. He is absolutely petrified of being in a vehicle, every time another car would pass us he would wince. As I said earlier he is shutting down and in the process he is shutting everyone out. I managed to have a little chat earlier with him but not much came from that. He blames himself for not seeing the truck in time even though the truck driver was possessed. He thinks you don't want him anywhere near the impala. He even told me that it would be better if he went back to Stanford because at least there he couldn't hurt you or anybody else." Bobby said

"He can't honestly think that he would be better off back at Stanford." Dean said

He does Dean. This isn't something that you can brush off as 'just being Sammy'. This is serious Dean; I don't want him hurting himself because of all the guilt." Bobby said

"I can't do it today Bobby I just can't." Dean said

"Tomorrow morning then?" Bobby asked

"Fine. Im going to bed now anyways." Dean said

"Just where I was headed too." Bobby said

Sam heard Bobby go into his bedroom and then Dean go and flop down onto the couch. Sam however, was up in his room sitting on his bed. He was trying to figure out a way to say sorry to Dean and try to put this behind them. But his thoughts kept taking him back to the point where he didn't think Dean even wanted to forgive him.

 _Failure._

 _Dean doesn't want me anymore._

 _I wrecked the Impala, his baby and I ruined it._

 _Did I kill Dad?_

Sam got up and went into his duffle bag to the bottom where he had made a little pocket a few years back to hold a secret that only Jess had known about.

His blades.

Sam grabbed them out and then put the contents of his duffel back in and went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He didn't want to kill himself but he was looking for some control and this is what was available to him right then. He sat down on the bathroom floor with his back up against the bathtub and he began to make cuts on his wrists. When he started to feel light headed he knew he should stop and clean up. He first cleaned off the cuts and then went and started cleaning off the floor completely forgetting to bandage his wrists and then making sure that all of the blood was out of the washcloth so nobody would question it.

When he was done cleaning everything up he went back to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Should have another chapter up today!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody!

Only mentions of self harm in this chapter.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

 **Sam got up and went into his duffle bag to the bottom where he had made a little pocket a few years back to hold a secret that only Jess had known about.**

 **His blades.**

 **Sam grabbed them out and then put the contents of his duffel back in and went to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He didn't want to kill himself but he was looking for some control and this is what was available to him right then. He sat down on the bathroom floor with his back up against the bathtub and he began to make cuts on his wrists. When he started to feel light headed he knew he should stop and clean up. He first cleaned off the cuts and then went and started cleaning off the floor completely forgetting to bandage his wrists and then making sure that all of the blood was out of the washcloth so nobody would question it.**

 **When he was done cleaning everything up he went back to his bedroom and sat down on the edge of his bed.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Sam was sitting in his bedroom completely oblivious to the fact that he had forgotten to bandage the cuts, didn't realize the cuts were all still bleeding until he looked down and saw all of the blood on the floor and his arms. In Sam's frantic state he didn't know what to do so he quietly ran down the stairs grabbed keys to one of Bobby's cars and started driving towards Souix Falls general hospital, on the way the frantic state he was in started to wear off and he came to the realization of what he had done. But he kept on driving because he knew that this couldn't continue and he needed to be safe. He wasn't paying attention to the speed limits on the roads until sirens and lights came on behind him.

Sam pulled over and waited patiently until the cop came up to the window. The cop knocked on the window and Sam rolled it down and saw it was Jody.

"Sam?" Jody asked

"Hi umm... Jody. I was just heading to the hospital." Sam said trying to hide his arms without success

"Sam why don't you come with me instead, you are in no shape to be driving." Jody said opening the door.

"Umm... Sure." Sam said taking the keys out of the ignition and giving them to Jody

Sam got into the passenger side of the cruiser and was trying to figure out what he was going to say. Jody was the first one to talk however.

"Sam I know you aren't going to want to talk to me but I can tell you this. I know that's not from some monster you and your brother were hunting." Jody said

"No its not. To tell you the truth I was going to commit myself. I just think it would be safer for all involved." Sam said

"Why don't you start by telling me what happened." Jody said

"Okay. Dean, my Dad and I had figured out where yellow-eyes was and then he attacked my Dad and Dean really bad. He possessed my Dad and then my dad got control and he told me to shoot him to kill the demon but I couldn't and only shot him in the leg and yellow-eyes got away. We got everybody in the Impala and I was driving and then a transport truck came and hit the Impala at full speed on the passenger side. Dean and Dad were in the hospital for a while and then Dad made a deal with a demon and he died. Now Dean pretty much refuses to talk to me." Sam said

"Sam I do think that you are doing the right thing here, but don't you think that you should tell Dean." Jody said

"If you wouldn't mind calling Bobby once I'm admitted." Sam said

"Of course Sam." Jody said

Jody turned into the hospital parking lot and got out with Sam.

"I know I don't have to come in with you but it would make me feel better." Jody said

"I'm not complaining." Sam said

Jody and Sam walked into the ER and Jody talked to the doctor and explained how she knew Sam and that he wanted to commit himself.

"Sam Warren I'm Dr. Bonnie and I will be admitting you today. Is there anyone you would like to contact?" Dr. Bonnie asked Sam

"Jody has that covered." Sam said

"Alright well I am going to get bandages on those wrists and then we will go up to the psyc ward. Sound alright?" Dr. Bonnie asked

"Mhmm." Sam said

Dr. Bonnie cleaned and wrapped Sam's wrists and then got Sam standing, once standing he gave Jody a hug and thanked her for calling Bobby and bringing him to the hospital. Then he and Dr. Bonnie walked over to the elevator and was taken up to the psyc ward for his initial evaluation.

 **JODY**

Once Sam was in the elevator Jody went out to her cruiser and dialed Bobby's number. On the third ring a very tired Bobby picked up.

"Hello?" Bobby said

"Hi Bobby its Sheriff Mills, I was just with Sam and he wanted me to call you." Jody said

"What the hell? What happened?" Bobby asked

"I can guarantee if you took a look in his room you would have a good idea. Anyways, he was self harming and then took one of your vehicles and was speeding and I pulled him over not knowing it was him and I saw what he had done and put him in my cruiser and he told me he wanted to commit himself because it would be safer for himself and everybody else which I assume meant you and Dean." Jody said

"I knew he wasn't doing well but I didn't think he was doing this bad. Ill be right down." Bobby said

"Ill see you soon Bobby." Jody said and hung up

 **BOBBY & DEAN**

Bobby hung up the phone and had to take a moment to digest what Jody had just told him, then before waking Dean up he walked down the hall into Sam's room and turned on the light to reveal drying blood on the floor and down the stairs. Bobby turned off the light and closed the door before walking down stairs to go and wake up Dean. Bobby walked over to the couch where Dean was sleeping and shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Bobby what the hell." Dean groaned

"Get your ass up were going to see your brother." Bobby said

Dean shot up at the mention of his brother.

"What do you mean we need to go see him. Where is he Bobby?" Dean asked

"He's at Souix Falls in the psyc ward. He was cutting his wrists and he committed himself to keep himself and us safe." Bobby said

Dean got up fully and put his shoes on without changing and then him and Bobby got into another vehicle and made their way down to Souix Falls General.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everybody!

Mentions of self harm in this chapter.

Wee bit of swearing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

 **Bobby hung up the phone and had to take a moment to digest what Jody had just told him, then before waking Dean up he walked down the hall into Sam's room and turned on the light to reveal drying blood on the floor and down the stairs. Bobby turned off the light and closed the door before walking down stairs to go and wake up Dean. Bobby walked over to the couch where Dean was sleeping and shook his shoulder to wake him.**

 **"Bobby what the hell." Dean groaned**

 **"Get your ass up were going to see your brother." Bobby said**

 **Dean shot up at the mention of his brother.**

 **"What do you mean we need to go see him. Where is he Bobby?" Dean asked**

 **"He's at Souix Falls in the psyc ward. He was cutting his wrists and he committed himself to keep himself and us safe." Bobby said**

 **Dean got up fully and put his shoes on without changing and then him and Bobby got into another vehicle and made their way down to Souix Falls General.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

 **SAM**

Sam was given hospital issued clothing and put into a room by himself. The room consisted of a bed and a table both bolted to the floor, the bed had a white fitted sheet and a blanket neatly tucked. Sam sat on the bed facing the window just waiting for Dr. Bonnie to come up and take him in for his first session.

 **DEAN & BOBBY**

Dean and Bobby were now in the parking lot of Souix Falls General, Bobby was waiting for Dean to undo his seatbelt or say something, anything.

"Bobby I don't know what to do." Dean said letting tears fall

"Son you don't have to know what to do, Sam just needs someone on his side right now. He needs to know that you don't blame him for your daddy and the Impala." Bobby said

Dean didn't say anything but he undid his seatbelt and started walking to the entrance and that was Bobby's cue to follow. When Dean and Bobby got into the hospital they followed signs to the psyc ward and were asked to wait in Dr. Bonnie's office.

"How the hell did you even find out?" Dean asked

"Sheriff Mills pulled him over for speeding and she saw his wrists bleeding so she brought him down when he told her he wanted to commit himself. I went down the hall to his bedroom and there was blood all over the floor and down the stairs." Bobby said

"I can't believe I didn't hear him leave." Dean said

"Dean there is nothing you could have done. You need to be strong for him; he is in a very fragile state right now." Bobby said

Before Dean was able to answer the door opened and Dr. Bonnie came through.

"Hello, you must be Dean and Bobby. I am Dr. Bonnie and I am in charge of Sam's care." Dr. Bonnie said

"How is he? When can we see him?" Dean asked

"Well you can see him once we are done here but he is a lucky man that Jody brought him in when she did, much longer and I would have been concerned. I am glad that he committed himself and he wasn't forcefully committed. From my first evaluation I would like to keep him in for a month, once I do a second evaluation once the month is up I will see if he is fit to be released or if we need to keep him longer. Now if you'll follow me I will take you to see Sam." Dr. Bonnie said

Dean and Bobby got up and followed Dr. Bonnie down a long hallway until they reached the locked ward. He swiped his pass card and he took them down 4 doors until he stopped and let them see into the room. Dr. Bonnie turned the door handle and let them into the room before shutting the door and leaving the ward.

Sam heard the door handle and then 2 sets of footsteps but didn't make an effort to turn around because he couldn't take the look he was going to get from Dean and Bobby.

"Sam?" Dean said

Sam stood up and turned around but kept his wrists behind his back because he didn't want Dean to see them.

"Sam what the hell man?" Dean said voice breaking half way through

"Dean I..." Sam trailed off

Dean brought Sam into a tight hug and Sam although he didn't want Dean to see his wrists he hugged him back. Dean let a few tears fall when Sam took a few seconds to hug back but he was able to get them under control before he let go and took a look at Sam.

"Are you okay at least?" Dean asked

"I'm okay now. Dean I couldn't wreck anything else, I wrecked the Impala and I got Dad killed. I just screwed up so bad." Sam said sitting down on the bed and facing Dean and Bobby

"Sam one thing you need to get into that head of yours is that you have done nothing wrong. The driver of the transport was possessed and Dad made the deal on his own terms and you cannot blame yourself for that. Please Sammy. Believe in that." Dean said

"I can't right now Dean."

"I know you can't little brother but you are going to get through this and when you come out on the other side I'll be waiting." Dean said

"Thanks Dean." Sam said

"We will both be waiting for you on the other side son." Bobby said

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said

"Now take care of yourself and we will be back to visit tomorrow." Bobby said

"Bye." Sam said

Dean and Bobby walked over to Sam and both hunters got a hug from Sam and then they left closing the door behind them.

 **DEAN AND BOBBY**

"God I fucked this up Bobby." Dean said voice breaking again

"You did good in their Dean, that was exactly what he needed right then." Bobby said

Bobby and Dean got into Bobby's car and drove back to Bobby's and were met with another vehicle they didn't recognize. Bobby and Dean grabbed their guns and went up to the vehicle and then Bobby lowered his gun.

"Friendly?" Dean asked

"Yup, this is Ellen and Jo." Bobby said

"And who are you?" Ellen asked

"Dean." Dean said

"Johns kid?" Ellen asked

"Yes. How do you know my Dad?" Dean asked

"Worked a few back in the day." Ellen said

"Why don't you two come inside and we can talk further." Bobby suggested


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody!

Mentions of self harm in this chapter.

Wee bit of swearing.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

 **"God I fucked this up Bobby." Dean said voice breaking again**

 **"You did good in their Dean, that was exactly what he needed right then." Bobby said**

 **Bobby and Dean got into Bobby's car and drove back to Bobby's and were met with another vehicle they didn't recognize. Bobby and Dean grabbed their guns and went up to the vehicle and then Bobby lowered his gun.**

 **"Friendly?" Dean asked**

 **"Yup, this is Ellen and Jo." Bobby said**

 **"And who are you?" Ellen asked**

 **"Dean." Dean said**

 **"Johns kid?" Ellen asked**

 **"Yes. How do you know my Dad?" Dean asked**

 **"Worked a few back in the day." Ellen said**

 **"Why don't you two come inside and we can talk further." Bobby suggested**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Bobby, Ellen, Jo and Dean were now all sitting around Bobby's dining room table.

"I worked enough jobs with your daddy to know you have a brother. Where's Sam?" Ellen asked

"Uh. He's not here right now." Dean said

"Is everything okay?" Ellen asked

"He's in the hospital for a bit." Dean said getting up and grabbing a glass of water.

"Well I hope he gets better soon." Ellen said

"You don't know how much that would mean to him." Dean said

 **SAM**

The first night at the hospital was normal. Sam slept and then got up and had breakfast before returning to his room. Sam was sitting in his room, looking out the window and at the same time he was also picking at his bandages that were covering the cuts on his wrists.

"Sam its time for group." Dr. Bonnie said

"Okay." Sam replied

Sam followed Dr. Bonnie into a room full of chairs that were empty, this of course made Sam ask questions.

"Why am I the only one here?" Sam asked

"Oh Sam. You're the only one I needed." Dr. Bonnie said devilish grin following

Sam backed up until his back was flush with the wall, Dr. Bonnie blinked and a set of black eyes were now front and centre.

"No, no, no, no." Sam said

When Sam tried to get away he was pinned to the wall unable to move.

"Oh Sammy, I have been waiting for this moment. It took a bit of waiting but man, you are so messed up in the head you don't even know what to do. Dean isn't going to save you this time Sammy. Maybe ill burn you alive like your mother, it is unfortunate I didn't get to witness that though. I would have made some popcorn and watched." Dr. Bonnie said

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" Sam kept saying, eyes now closed

 **DEAN & BOBBY**

Dean and Bobby were keeping their promise of going to see Sam. It was as good for Sam as it was for Dean. They got to the front desk and nobody was there, they went through without signing in and walked all the way down the hall until they hit the locked wards doors.

"Does it seem to uh strike you as weird that we have seen nobody in the hospital since we got here?" Dean asked rhetorically

"Well then where's Sam?" Bobby asked voice filled with worry

Bobby took one look at Dean and then they went scrambling to the desk to grab the doctor's swipe card so they could get into the locked ward where Sam was. Dean was able to find a working swipe card and they threw open the door and started down the hall. They first checked Sam's room and found it empty. Then they heard Sam's faint voice coming from further down the hall, all they were able to hear was no coming and it got louder the further down the hall they went.

Dean put his arm out to stop Bobby when he noticed that Dr. Bonnie was no longer Dr. Bonnie. They stopped at the corner of the hallway trying to figure out how to get Sam back and kill Dr. Bonnie.

Dean turned back to face Bobby. "You get Sam out of here, I'll kill Dr. Bonnie. Or at least what's left." Dean said

"Wait till she turns her back, stab her and we can call get out of here quick." Bobby said

Bobby and Dean waited until Dr. Bonnie had turned her back and then they ran and Dean stabbed her and she fell to the floor and as soon as she was on the floor, Sam fell to the ground. The first thing Dean and Bobby noticed was the blood coming out of Sam's eyes, nose, and ears down his face.

Sam however was starting to curl in on himself and starting say no, over and over again.

"Sammy." Dean said

"Sam, its Dean and I we need to get you out of here as fast as we can." Bobby said

Dean saw a wheelchair in the corner of the room and ran over to get it and then helped Bobby put Sam into it and they bolted with Sam in the wheelchair. Neither Bobby nor Dean even looked back on their way out; they just kept running and running to get Sammy out safe and sound. Dean loaded Sam into the back and let him lay curled up with his head on his lap. Bobby put the pedal to the metal and got them to his house in record time. When they got back to Bobby's they were able to uncurl Sam enough to get him sort-of walking and into the house on the living room couch, once they set him down he curled up into a ball and started rocking.

"What the hell do we do now Bobby?" Dean asked, fresh out of answers

"Well for starters we need to get him cleaned up, maybe then he will lie flat and start talking to us." Bobby suggested

On that note Dean went and got a bowl full of warm water and a wash cloth.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody!

Hey guess what I'm not a doctor so this is mostly what I know from all of my psychology courses to hang tight.

Far from over people!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

 **Dean saw a wheelchair in the corner of the room and ran over to get it and then helped Bobby put Sam into it and they bolted with Sam in the wheelchair. Neither Bobby nor Dean even looked back on their way out; they just kept running and running to get Sammy out safe and sound. Dean loaded Sam into the back and let him lay curled up with his head on his lap. Bobby put the pedal to the metal and got them to his house in record time. When they got back to Bobby's they were able to uncurl Sam enough to get him sort-of walking and into the house on the living room couch, once they set him down he curled up into a ball and started rocking.**

 **"What the hell do we do now Bobby?" Dean asked, fresh out of answers**

 **"Well for starters we need to get him cleaned up, maybe then he will lie flat and start talking to us." Bobby suggested**

 **On that note Dean went and got a bowl full of warm water and a wash cloth.**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean returned holding a bowl of warm water and a washcloth. Bobby had managed to get Sam to lie flat but he refused to open his eyes, Sam was still muttering no as a whisper and his hands were balled into fists.

"Has he said anything to you other than no?" Dean asked

"Not a word but we also don't know how long he was pinned up against the wall and what Dr. Bonnie told him." Bobby said

"True." Dean said wringing out the wash cloth and handing it to Bobby

Bobby started with Sam's ears; he gently put the wash cloth against Sam's ears and traced the line of now dry blood down Sam's neck. He passed the now bloody wash cloth to Dean and he cleaned it off before returning it to Bobby. Bobby then went to work on the dried blood coming from Sam's nose, he was able to get most of it off but most of it was caked to his hospital issue shirt. He then gave the wash cloth back to Dean and he started the process over again but on Sam's eyes this time. Once they had gotten all the blood off that they could they worked on getting Sam into some more comfortable clothing, it took them a while but they managed to get Sam dressed in sweatpants and a v neck. They covered him with a blanket and went into the kitchen.

"I know neither of us has gone for classes on dealing with this sort of thing; but what the hell are we supposed to do for him. It's not like we can just leave him like this and hope for the best." Dean said

"Well that would be why they created the internet. I know it's not the most reliable source but try WebMD." Bobby suggested

Dean brought his laptop into the living room so he could watch Sam and Bobby was now working on getting whatever he could off of his desktop. Bobby started printing things off and then with a highlighter he went through and highlighted all of the important stuff and took it over to Dean.

"Okay Dean from what I've been reading we need to ground him. What I mean by that is we need to get him out of his head and into the real world. We can do this by providing him with different sensory sensations. While we're doing that we also need to constantly be talking to him." Bobby said

"What exactly do we need?" Dean asked

"Lucky for you I have got all that at the house. We are going to need a warm bucket of water to put his feet in, something sharp but not sharp enough to cut him, so the pasta cutter will do, for smell I was going to burn some incense, for sound we are going to use our voices and for taste ill give him a mint. As for sight that will be the big test if we can get him to open his eyes." Bobby said

Bobby and Dean went off and gathered all of the things they were going to need and then met back up in front of Sam.

"So what do we start with?" Dean asked

"The warm water, then the incense, then the pasta cutter on his hands, then the mint and then we start talking to him." Bobby said

So Dean and Bobby started the process and got everything going and were hoping for some results to get Sam back.

About an hour later they were finally getting somewhere when Sam blinked a few times and then started to move his hands.

"Sammy?" Dean asked

Tears started rolling down Sam's face and then Dean went forward and enveloped Sam in a hug to try and calm him down. Dean pulled away and looked at Sam with a warm smile on his face.

"Thank god Sammy." Dean said

But Sam didn't hear anything of what Dean had said... in fact he wasn't able to hear since the demon had pinned him against the wall and he started bleeding. Sam started to motion to his ears and that got Bobby's attention.

"I can't hear anything." Sam said more tears running down his face

Bobby came back with a whiteboard and some markers. Bobby handed it to Dean and Dean started scribbling something down on the whiteboard.

"Thank god you're okay Sammy." The whiteboard read

"Are you and Bobby okay?" Sam asked

"Were okay. Just glad that we got to you in time, that demon could have killed you." Dean wrote

"I'm sorry for everything Dean. Had I not gone to that hospital none of this would have happened." Sam said

"Sammy that place was the best place for you at the time. You went and got help and for that I am forever grateful. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't." Dean wrote


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody!

Far from over people!

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

 **"I can't hear anything." Sam said more tears running down his face**

 **Bobby came back with a whiteboard and some markers. Bobby handed it to Dean and Dean started scribbling something down on the whiteboard.**

 **"Thank god you're okay Sammy." The whiteboard read**

 **"Are you and Bobby okay?" Sam asked**

 **"Were okay. Just glad that we got to you in time, that demon could have killed you." Dean wrote**

 **"I'm sorry for everything Dean. Had I not gone to that hospital none of this would have happened." Sam said**

 **"Sammy that place was the best place for you at the time. You went and got help and for that I am forever grateful. Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't." Dean wrote**

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS

Dean came up to Sam and gave him a big, tight hug just to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Bobby grabbed the white board and marker from Dean and started writing.

"I am going to call in a friend of mine to see about your hearing. He should be here today or early tomorrow." Bobby wrote showing it to Sam

"Thanks Bobby." Sam said before leaning back on the couch and picking at the bandages on his wrists

Dean didn't have to write anything down to let Sam know he needed to stop; instead he grabbed Sam's hands and held them in his. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Dean got up and went into the kitchen returning with new bandages and medical tape.

"Dean is going to redo your bandages now." Bobby wrote showing Sam

"Okay." Sam said

Dean sat down beside Sam and grabbed his left arm bringing his wrist over so he could wash and re-bandage them for Sam. Dean started carefully puling at the tape on both sides before taking off the bandages and getting his first look at the work Sam had done to himself. He was absolutely freaking out on the inside but Dean being Dean didn't show it. He was stoic the entire time he was cleaning and changing the bandages. Once he was done he went into the kitchen and let a few tears fall before returning to Sam's side to give him a hug.

"Why don't we watch a movie, my friend should be here in about an hour so we should have enough time." Bobby wrote

"Okay." Sam said leaning back into the couch

A knock came at the door and Bobby got up from the movie and went to let the doc in to take a look at Sam's ears.

"Dean this is Andrew. He knows all about the monsters and other crap. He was a hunter and is now a practicing doctor who specializes in hearing." Bobby said

Dean wrote down what Bobby had said and showed it to Sam, once Sam had read it he nodded. Andrew came in front of Sam and sat on the coffee table so he was at the right height to get a good close look at Sam's ears. Dean handed him the whiteboard and Bobby turned on the lights so it was easier to see.

"Hi Sam. I am going to be poking and prodding around in your ears for a little bit. It shouldn't hurt but if it does please say something and I will stop." Andrew wrote and spoke for Bobby and Dean

"Okay." Sam said

Andrew brought out his instruments and then started looking around and writing somethings down on a pad of paper before moving on to other instruments. 45 minutes later Andrew had put his instruments away and finished making notes.

"Okay, so when the demon was pinning you to the wall it did irreparable damage to your ears but, lucky for you I think we can get them working at about 80% with hearing aids." Andrew wrote and spoke

"So, when can I get the hearing aids?" Sam asked

"Lucky for you, I have an office with everything thing we will need to get you fitted. Don't worry about paying for them. I owe Bobby one." Andrew wrote and spoke

"So we could go now?" Sam asked

Andrew nodded. Before anyone could say anything, Sam was jumping up off the couch. Dean smiled and went to get the keys for Bobby.

"I take it were leaving then." Bobby said laughing with Andrew

The drive over to Andrew's office was stressful to say the least for Sam but once they were at the office Sam calmed right down. Andrew waved them through to a chair for Sam to sit down in. Andrew went to his desk and started looking around. Once he had found what he was looking for he turned back around holding a little box.

He tapped Sam on the shoulder and then pointed to the box and then Sam's ear. Once Sam nodded he opened the box and started getting all of the pieces out and together. Once he got them all put together he got Sam to tilt is head so he could properly fit them. The Sam was done to the other ear and once he had both ear pieces in he got Sam to sit up straight. He then turned both of the hearing aid's on and waved for Dan to come over and sit in front of Sam. Once he had Dean sitting in front of Sam he gave dean a sheet of paper. Dean looked down and saw the different phrases written on them with **READ IT** written at the top.

"The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog." Dean said

Dean didn't need any other confirmation that Sam could hear him other than the smile that was now on his face.

"I heard that." Sam said letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding

Before Andrew or Bobby were able to get a word in edge wise Dean spoke up after taking Sam's hands in his.

"I am so, so sorry for pushing you away like I did. The accident wasn't your fault and Dad dying was absolutely not your fault. That clear?" Dean said

"Crystal." Sam said

Thanks for tuning into this short little story!

Emma


End file.
